Don't Fall
by Almost Happy
Summary: Blaine was considered the perfect Prince Charming. Although when he save Kurt, Kurt only saw his knight in shining armor but little did he know he is just walking into Blaine's trap.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm Falling"

A/N: Hi, I have decided to write a another fanfic with a Dark! Evil! Possessive! Blaine and innocent! Weak! Kurt because I can and truthfully. I wouldn't mind having one dark Blaine. Like I'm single and I have no life. Anyone interested in me , especially as awesome as Blaine. I ain't complaining

"Please Stop!" Kurt couldn't help but cry as he was sobbing through the tinniest of gasps for air.

"I fucking love you! This is how you repay me!" Blaine shouted as he slapped Kurt which would result in another bruise.

"This isn't love!" Kurt shouted as he managed to gain the courage to fight back. Kurt got up and pushed Blaine. Call it a spur of the moment or an adrenaline rush but he made a run for it.

Kurt couldn't wait for the elevator to open up so he ran for the staircase. Kurt tried his best to balance his steps as he ran down the flight of stairs but as he heard the roar from Blaine, he slipped and hit his head.

Prologue

Blaine was perfect. He was the prince that any girl or guy would have loved. He was the definition of a true lover.

Was.

Kurt had moved from Ohio to New York after he graduated. With his broadway dreams put on hold due to his rejection from NYADA, Kurt had found refuge in fashion as he worked for Isabelle at Vogue dot Com. Kurt was always ambitious and always perceived as wholesome amongst his peers but he was always that fragile boy that loved love and everything that would come soon for him.

In high school, Kurt story was mostly like every other tad misfit. Yes, he was bullied in almost all sorts of forms but he would always find a way to make it better for him and others so that he wouldn't break. After leaving Ohio with his dreams ahead and hopes of a five year old during Christmas, he was going to make the best of his talent and what he has to offer New York.

Kurt and Rachel weren't roommates, however they both had their own apartments, Rachel's was just down the hall. Although some would say that their lifestyle was ridiculous due to the size and at how they were content. I mean, come on. Would you live in a shoe box apartment than a cardboard box in time square?

The two would have their normal days although they wouldn't see each other as after as they would have. Rachel had her classes and Kurt had work but they managed to say goodnight to each other every night. Everything was perfect until the illusions of love came.

Ch. 1

"Kurt! I need you in here." Isabelle shouted as she was arguing on the phone.

"Yes, ma'am ." Kurt said as he entered her office with an earpiece and a clipboard. "Mark this down. I need you to pick up some of my dry cleaning if it isn't too much to ask and here is the address. " Isabelle said as she handed him a paper with the address.

"It's urgent that I get that dress because You and I," Isabelle said gesturing to Kurt and herself, " will attend this party. Meeting. Whatever it is. I have people bitching and nagging to me about ideas and I am just overwhelmed and you , you seem to be full of them and you can gain experience from this."

Kurt just nodded slowly as he was marking what he was saying on his notepad.

"Kurt, I'm sorry but you aren't busy tonight right?" Isabelle asked.

"No, it's fine and sure I'll come with you." Kurt said with a smile. Kurt then excused himself to get Isabelle's dry cleaning. He decided to walk back to the office because it was a few blocks away. Kurt however couldn't help the feeling that maybe he was being watched.

As he was near the office, he was about to turn around a corner on the street, some thug stole the dress.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted as he ran to catch up to the guy. His heart was racing and his mind was just thinking, 'what the fuck?' 'Thats my boss's dress! ' 'what kind of guy steals a dress!'

Kurt somehow managed to chase the guy to a an alley where the guy seemed to be waiting. Kurt could see the crazy brown eyes coming from the mugger and immediately he regretted what he was about to do.

"Give me the dress and we won't have any problems." Kurt said as he was cautiously approaching the mugger.

Kurt stopped as he then saw the mugger pull out a knife and that's when He showed up.

"Fuck!" The mugger shouted as he was being pinned to the wall with the knife in the other mans hand.

"I believe you stole this mans dress." The hero said as he sneaked a glance to Kurt and with a smirk, he punched the mugger leaving the mugger unconscious. The hero than laid the body down and Kurt was just in awe. The hero came closer and Kurt was just staring at the beautiful man that saved his life and his job

. "Hi there. I believe this dress is yours." The hero said with a smile that could put the sun out of business. Kurt jus stared and the hero just shifter uncomfortably and then he cleared his throat an Kurt quickly came to his senses.

"Oh. I- uh. Thank you. You saved me." Kurt said with a hesitant smile .

"No need. I'm Blaine." The hero said as he licked his lips and handed the dress to Kurt. Kurt quickly grabbed the dress and he saw the beautiful pair of hazel eyes that looked into his soul.

"So, what now?" Blaine said as he was looking back at the unconscious man.

"I. Yes, I have to go back to work and deliver this dress." Kurt said as he was noticing the awkwardness of the conversation and quickly started walking only to look back when Blaine spoke.

"Okay. Stay safe gorgeous. I'll call the police to take him. " Blaine said as he winked and stared at Kurt who flushed and turned a deep pink. When Kurt left and after a good seven minutes, the mugger stood up walked next to Blaine who was still staring at the direction Kurt went.

"Wow Blaine. You owe me dinner, that punch hurt and I got my acting clothes all dirty." Nick said as he dusted off the imaginary dirt off of his shoulder.

"Whatever, lets just say I'll get that little boy in no time. Dinner, here is fifty bucks, now go. I have a party to attend. " Blaine said with an evil grin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Help I've Fallen"

Chapter 2

"Oh my god Kurt! " Isabelle said as she pulled him into a quick embrace.  
"That's it. I'll just have someone else do it." Isabelle said as she grabbed a tissue to wipe her years. "I am fine , really miss." Kurt said as he looked at the shorter woman.

"No , you would've died! What would I do without you?" Isabelle said as she grabbed his hand.

"You wouldn't have had your dress for tonight's party." Kurt stated with a little chuckle.

"Yes! Oh my God. Yes!" Isabelle said as she pulled him into another hug. Although Kurt wouldn't admit it, he clandestinely enjoyed the affection gained from his boss. She was indeed a loving boss and it hard for him to accept that there are good employers in the world. In New York city to be exact.

"However did you manage to run from that mugger? With the dress nonetheless!" Isabelle asked as they sat down in her office.

"Well, as I approached the man in an alley, I , being stupid and brave, approached him. When I did, he pulled out a knife on me," Kurt said as Isabelle gasped," but yes when he did so, I was scared shitless."

Kurt took a moment to remember what really happened. The gorgeous guy, Blaine, and the almost near stabbed experience that he managed to evade.

"Then? How'd you escape?" Isabelle asked as she shook Kurt's hand to wake him up from his flashback.

"Well. There was this guy-"

"Wait, a guy?" Isabelle asked with a comical expression.

"Yes, he courageously beat up the mugger in surprise and handed me the dress." Kurt said with a blush when he remembered Blaine's smile to him.

"Oh... A knight in shining armor." Isabelle said not missing the blush that crept from Kurt's face.

"Oh no, nothing like that-"

"Kurt, did he say anything to you?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Oh... He just asked if the dress belonged to me, not that it did but I was holding it so yeah. Well we had an awkward moment of silence. He said he would call the cops for me about the mugger so I let him because I was almost late. And... hecalledmegorgeous..." Kurt mumbled.

"Wait. He called you what?" Isabelle asked again just for the satisfaction of hearing Kurt.

"He called me gorgeous." Kurt reiterated quietly and for a second there was a brief 3 seconds of silence.

"Oh my God! Kurt! Is he cute?" Isabella asked with a school girl giggle.

"The cutest." Kurt let out a big blush.

"Oh my God, Kurt-"

"Miss Isabelle, Darren (Not Criss :P / Inside JOKE) asked if you are still attending the party tonight." Another receptionist asked interrupting the bonding time of Kursabelle.

"Oh crap. Yes, tell him I will. Thank you darling." Isabelle said standing up to throw her tissues in the trash bin near her desk.

"Okay Kurt, thank you but we need to get ready for that party if you still want to come." Isabelle said.

"I'm a survivor, I'll go miss." Kurt said with a smile.

"Okay, go home, get sexy, come back in 3 hours. Dress to impress, thank you. We'll go together." Isabelle explained as she pushed Kurt out of the door of her office.

*"don't fall"*

"Oh my god, Kurt you look absolutely stunning." Isabelle said as he locked arms with Kurt.

"Now we go!" Kurt said with a kick in his heel.

*"don't fall"*

Okay, Kurt would always admit it but he loved his job and being close with his employer made it easier. The party was amazing, plenty of beautiful people wearing beautiful clothes but although it was a business party, everyone was wearing sad neutral colors that seems depressing but of course Isabelle and Kurt seemed to stand out with her lacy pink dress with a stunning purse to match the dress and Kurt with his bright orange polo that seemed fitted and tight however not so tight green dress pants with his hair coiffed to perfection. As the pair were talking a couple of the friendly models, Kurt felt somewhat uneasy as if someone was watching him.

He looked around and spotted his savior sipping his drink quietly in the corner of the room. Kurt's heart was beating fast like dubstep and he barely paid attention to their conversation until Blaine looked up and saw Kurt staring. Kurt quickly looked away and went back into the discussion , well he just pretended to listen.

"Thank you dear." Isabelle said as the models went away.

"Oh dear." Kurt said as if he was out of breath.

"What-"

"Hello there." Blaine said as he interrupted the pair.

"Blaine Anderson, is that you? I didn't know you were back in New York!" Isabelle said as she hugged Blaine who was still staring at Kurt.

"Well , I couldn't stay away. Italy is only as nice as their people."

Blaine said as his gaze tore away from Kurt and Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Oh that's nice, how is the famil- wait. Sorry for being so rude, this is Kurt. He is one of my favorite, brightest, and youngest interns working for me." Isabelle said as she nudge Kurt to shake hands with Blaine whose hand was still alone.

"We've met." Blaine said with a grin and Kurt couldn't help but stare at his shoes with a blush.

"Oh, how?" Isabelle asked.

"He... Uh, he saved me today." Kurt mumbled.

"What? Oh thank you Blaine! He told me that his savior was cute, he didn't say he was Blaine Anderson Cute." Isabelle said as she playfully slapped Kurt on the shoulder.

"No problem at all. Couldn't let a gorgeous face like that get hurt right?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Indeed, wait, If you will excuse me. I have to go talk to Darren who just arrived. " Isabelle said as she quickly excused herself with a smirk that clearly was meant for Kurt.

"Um, thank you for saving me. I don't know how to repay you." Kurt said as he looked down again.

"Well, for one you look absolutely stunning. How did you get into that dress pants?" Blaine asked as he sipped his drink and Kurt shot his head up with his face hot and pink.

"Oh. You know.. I just slip them on." Kurt asked wondering if Blaine was flirting with him.

"Well, Kurt right?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded," do you have a last name?"

"Hummel. Kurt Hummel." Kurt said quickly.

"Well, I'm Blaine Anderson. It's a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as you." Blaine said with another dashing smile.

"I-uh, are you flirting with me?" Kurt asked as he was blushing again.

"If it's working, then yes. If not, you have no proof." Blaine said smoothly. Kurt just giggled and Blaine found it adorable.

"Well, you still want to repay me?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"Um, I don't have much-"

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Blaine quickly asked.

"What?" Kurt asked as if he saw Blaine growing another head.

"Have dinner with me, well if you prefer lunch but-"

"No, I heard you clear but are you sure?" Kurt asked as he looked at Blaine's hand.

"Yes, I am so sure. Well if not then-"

"Sure. I'd absolutely love to." Kurt said with a smile and a blush that was still clear on his face.

"Well, here is my number but I have to leave. I have to start working again in the morning so, have a wonderful night. I'll expect a phone call or else." Blaine said with a fake serious accent that Kurt thought was playful but of course Blaine had every intent of getting that phone call or Kurt. Well, whichever comes first.

"Thank you again Blaine." Kurt said as he watched Blaine slowly make his way out of the party.

As soon a he left Isabelle coincidentally showed up.

"Hey Kurt, how are you?" Isabelle asked with a knowing smile.

"Absolutely fine." Kurt said with a chuckle.

"Who is Blaine Anderson though?" Kurt asked quickly.

"He is a model for his parents agency and he is one of the most sought out models for the year 2014. He is a singer and dancer, he is very successful for a 22 year old and he is the sweetest guy I know however..." Isabelle trailed off.

"However what?" Kurt asked with a not so happy expression.

"Nothing, I don't think it's important." Isabelle said as she quickly brushed off whatever it was that somewhat bothered her.

"Okay then. Well I have a date with him." Kurt said trying to sound not so excited.

"That's amazing, and just be careful ,well lets go?" Isabelle said again connecting he arm with his.

"Let's." Kurt said although he would've asked why should he be careful but he foolishly pushed it aside.

*"don't fall"*

As the two made it out to catch a cab Blaine was watching Kurt in his limo down the block. His eyes were darker than usual and he quickly let out a breath as he licked his lips.

"Soon little boy. Soon" Blaine said a Kurt laughed getting into a cab.

*"don't fall"*

Later that night Kurt went over to Rachel's apartment and told her about everything. Kurt just gushed and Rachel "awed" like schoolgirls and they ate and watched Friends together. However on the Upper East Side, Blaine was doing something rather different from Kurt's fun.

"Oh, yes! Harder! Harder!" Chandler yelled.

"Shut up!" Blaine said as h pounded into the smaller boy.

The whole room was filled with hard moans and gasps that led to screams. Chandler kept screaming leading Blaine to put a gag on him as he pulled his cock out far enough till his thick head was right about to come out of the smaller boys entrance and the he went in roughly causing the smaller boy to have a muffled cry after hitting his prostate hard. When Blaine was close , he thought of Kurt. He imagined Kurt body under him, panting, screaming in pleasure, gasping for air. Blaine imagined spreading those long slim legs like Nutella to just slam in him and have those blue eyes full of lust. After seeing the small boy under him come, Blaine just began to thrust another fifteen times and he came harder than he thought since he had one Kurt Hummel in his head. His vision was blurry for about 3 seconds and he fell on the bed. He felt the smaller boys arms pulling the boy into a cuddle position and Blaine looked down to see it was his Kurt. I wasn't, this ugly blonde boy was just there to offer himself to Blaine. Blaine needed release and I get off because he was hard seeing Kurt blush with the tightest dress pants on.

"Thank you." Chandler said as he laid his head on Blaine's chest.

"Get out now." Blaine said coldly as he caught his breath.

"Did I do something wrong?" Chandler asked as he sat up wincing because he was pretty sure he'd need a week to recover that fuck fest he just undertook.

"Yes, you said you wanted to drink but one thing led to another and that's it. Nothing else. This won't lead to me wanting you. To be honest, leave and don't come back." Blaine said as he pushed the other boy off of him.

"But, I gave mys-"

"You knew what you were getting into. So get out before I have to call someone to deal with you." Blaine said icily as he opened his door. Chandler was already crying and nodding. Chandler was limping and wincing as he picked up his clothes and he went to the front door.

"But-"

"Chandler stop. You just aren't my type, you aren't really anything I want." Blaine stopped as the boy started sobbing. Blaine quickly scoffed in disgust rolled his eyes.

"You just use me for sex and that's it? I can't believe you, you are a pig. You are an asshole-"

"And you should shut the fuck up. Do you know who I am? Do you know what I can do!? You are just a slut that asked for a fuck and I , out of the willingness of my heart, agreed and now you want more? You suck dick like a three year old sucking a lollipop and its just disturbing and messy. You are predictable in bed and you scream like you are being murdered. As much as I love someone screaming, I don't like yours and I don't like you. I tried to be kind but you are being a whiny bitch. Now get out before I do something that I regret to you.. Again." Blaine stated , well practically yelled at the smaller boy who just sobbed.

"Go!" Blaine shouted and the smaller boy flinched and practically ran. When the little shit left, Blaine sighed and pulled out his phone. He received two voice mails.

_"Hi, this is my number. Can't wait to see you again. And this is Kurt. Kurt Hummel by the way. Anyway goodnight."_

Blaine quickly smiled. The little dove screamed virgin to him. Taking him would be delicious. Then when he listened to the next one.

_"Baby, I'm coming back. See you later."_

**_A/N: I'm sorry for the late update but I'm just like having a horrible week and I need more reviews if you're up for it. I'd like to see what my readers think._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't Fall**_

Chapter 3

_A/N: Oh My LAWD. Not only did one of my fav. Dark Blaine Authors (Cloud Green) read my story but she said she Loved it! I am so happy but more sorry because I have left everyone hanging since March. One thing, I just finished high school and my head is now recuperating from the damage of drama, stupidity, and mental abuse from high school. And I am so happy I got to chat with the likes of CLOUD GREEN. I mean, I was fanboying for a moment there. I am eternally thankful that I have readers and nice reviews. For that reader that helped me realize about the grammar mistakes. I love you. - Jude (Almost Happy)_

"Kurt! I can't believe you met someone as gorgeous as _THE_ Blaine Anderson!" Rachel screamed as the two young adults ate ice cream in her apartment.

"Oh please, you just looked him up so he isn't that big of a deal." Kurt said trying to sound as if he wasn't beginning to like Blaine.

"Ugh, you know, I did and he is pretty a big deal. I mean have you seen him? I mean you have but he is interested." Rachel said now leaning towards her best friend.

"Yeah but just don't tell Mercedes or Santana. They have enough stuff going on already." Kurt said as he leaned on his best friend to the point where they leaned on each other with their bowls on their laps.

"Sure thing but we must go and visit. I heard that those two divas are running this one club and they perform all night." Rachel said as she looked up at Kurt.

"At least they get to do what they love and they seem happy doing it." Kurt said with a sad sigh.

"You will get into NYADA. You will perform and you will love it. I know you will." Rachel said now placing her bowl on the coffee table by their feet in order to wrap her arms around Kurt.

"Why am I sad? You know what; I will go on this date with this sexy individual and have him be a distraction." Kurt stated now wrapping his arms around Rachel.

"Yes, indeed. You do that Mr. Hummel. So... Funny Girl or The Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Rachel asked as she wanted to choose a movie.

"Need you ask?" Kurt said as he excused himself to go to the bathroom.

**Don't Fall**

Blaine was full of mixed emotions. He was so ecstatic that this little angel agreed to go out on a date but then Eli would be coming home.

Blaine didn't reply to Eli's text, nor did he bother to call. All he could think of was how to get rid of him. Eli was his boyfriend of four months and Blaine might add that he was in love.

Was.

Now that he has seen Kurt, he realized something stirred inside that he had to have a piece of Kurt. Maybe the week of stalking the fragile boy was intense and he just needed to fuck Kurt and get it out of his system. With that conclusion, Blaine just nodded while his evil mind cooked up a plan to have Kurt.

**Don't Fall for Blaine, Fall for Darren**

When Kurt was done washing his hands, he heard his phone buzz with a notification.

He saw his phone had received a text. Kurt received a text. When he saw who sent it, he squealed loud enough that Rachel was seconds away from coming through the door asking if everything was alright. Kurt then pulled out and faced his phone to Rachel's face causing her to squeal.

"What do you think he said?!" Rachel asked now holding Kurt's phone.

"I dont know. Lemme see." Kurt said now taking deep breaths.

**"Hey Handsome, it's Blaine and sure. Dinner tomorrow night? Text me your address and I will pick you up at 7."**

**-Blaine Anderson**

"..."

Nothing was spoken between the two friends as they were in shock until a high pitched squeal came from both Kurt and Rachel.

"Oh my god. Thank the deities and all but what should I do?" Kurt asked as he and Rachel started hopping around like girls who received front row tickets to a Darren Criss concert.

"What do you think? Why are you even asking me that question? Of course you are go- OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO WEAR?" Rachel asked as she stopped hopping with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Oh my god. It's my first date. I have to choose something quick!" Kurt said letting go of his friend's hands as he ran into his apartment leaving his phone behind.

Rachel smiled, finally happy that her friend had finally found someone. Now all she had to do was do some homework on the guy, like a good friend should. As she was mumbling the words to "Popular" by Wicked, she was scrolling down the many pictures, reading the many captions attached to Blaine Anderson on his instagram.

As she scrolled through the pictures, she smiled at his many pictures, admiring his beautiful smil-

"What?" She asked herself as she looked back at all the pictures. There was someone always behind him. After every picture, a brown haired boy would follow behind Blaine and he would be closer and closer at every picture until she reached one with Blaine and the brown-haired boy holding hands.

Rachel gasped quickly

She then spent five minutes trying to find who that mysterious boy until she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Rachel yelled as she got up and went towards her door to see Kurt rush in.

"Sorry, I left my phone earlier and I need to call Isabelle." Kurt said now scanning his friend's apartment for the phone until Rachel directed him to the kitchen counter.

"Thank you, sorry we can't watch the movie. I am just going to go to bed and message Blaine. Love you." Kurt said quickly as he smooched Rachel on the cheek and went straight to his apartment where he texted Blaine his address with a smiley face.

Kurt just plopped on his bed after his moisturizing regimen and blushed the night away with thoughts of how Blaine was charming him. Not getting into NYADA was dreadful but maybe Blaine was a much needed distraction. Plus, he was rich right?

Kurt inwardly scoffed to himself because he was content living in his shoebox apartment but he wouldn't use Blaine or his money that way.

Kurt chuckled softly and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
